


Finch.

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Series: Tumblr Drables [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Fill for: Dick/Tim/Jason - Jason Didn't Die In Ethiopia But Tim Ends Up Theirs Anyway AU. I got inspired by another drabble with a similar prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Saw you and Spoiler tonight,” Jason grumbles, removing his mask as he watches Nightwing and  Finch make their way into the cave. “Isn’t she a little too old for you?”

Nightwing raises an eyebrow, turning to the youngest member of their little family.

Finch flushes.

“She’s just a friend,” he replies, removing his own mask awkwardly. “We were talking.”

“I didn’t see you guys,” Dick says, frowning.

“It was private?” Tim tries, trying to ignore his brothers’ matching stares.

“I don’t approve,” Jason states, his arms instantly wrapping around his baby bird of a brother and refusing to let him go. And how could he allow someone like Spoiler near his precious Timmy? After the boy had followed him most of his life, watched over him like a pocket-sized guardian angel? After he had felt his little hands grasp his own and pull him slowly away from harm just as the countdown reached zero and protecting his broken body with his own smaller one under the scorching Ethiopian sun?

How could he allow someone else to get close to Tim’s vulnerable heart when he could still remember the ten year old that had travelled alone and didn’t even know where his parents were? A boy who had been neglected in such a horrible way and still could not find it in his heart to resent the parents that were still there but couldn’t care less about their own flesh and blood.

At least his step mother had crack as an excuse.

No, he would never trust another with his little savior’s precious heart.

A shared look with Dick confirmed the other teen felt the same way and, as the two of them dragged Tim to the showers – ignoring his feeble protests, of course, they knew better, - he started to develop a plan to shoo that spoiler girl away from their beautiful Tim.

No one was good enough for their brother and they would keep it that way. 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a disaster of Crisis of the Earth’s proportions that rocks the superhero communities of the universe when little Finch announces he is going to purchase an apartment for himself.

Every single hero knows by now that while Batman is a loner and have come to accept his eccentricities there is very little he won’t do if someone were to threaten his children.

Especially the small and defenseless Finch.

Not because Finch is really all that small and defenseless, really, or because he might be in danger more often than any other teen hero that decides to start an early career in crime-fighting.

But because that kid is the one that holds the stability of the whole Bat family in his slender hands without really being aware of it, and that, of course, is what makes him so precious.

Which is really, the reason why not a single superhero responds to his cries for help as Finch is secured on a leather armchair from both arms and legs, his mouth curling into a pout that is too endearing to be normal and his eyes narrowing behind his glasses as his brothers burn each and every announcement for a rental that they find near the teen.

“Dick,” Tim growls. “Jay!”

“Not a word, Baby Bird,” Jason replies, skimming through the pages with a laugh. “New York? As if!”

“Mr. Stark offered me an internship at his labs!” Tim protests.

“You can learn all you need from Wayne Enterprises!” Dick snaps, burning page after page that Jason hands him. “No way you are going so far away on your own.”

“I’m an emancipated minor!” Tim scowls, his cheeks puffing. “I can make my own decisions!”

“Bruce is back and he’s revoking your emancipation as we speak,” Jason shrugs. “As if you would go globe-trotting without him getting angry.”

“What?” Tim yells. “He can’t do that!”

“Oh, he is,” Dick laughs. “Lucius must be signing right now.”

“And we still haven’t touched your so-called engagement to his daughter, Baby,” Jason interrupts, frowning. “Since when did you start dating Tamara Fox?”

“I didn’t!” Tim protests. “Damian! Tell them to let me go!”

The smaller boy tilts his head from where he has been observing the proceedings for the last hour, his legs dangling from the window merrily as he observes his future mentors and, yes, he had hated Drake on sight the moment he arrived at his father’s house to find them all fawning over the slender vigilante, but Todd and Grayson had been quicker than he expected, locking him in a room with Drake for two days straight and hissing that all harm that he caused Tim would be tripled back, Bruce’s legitimate child or not.

And yes, as soon as he realized Drake was not Robin and would never stand between his father and him, he had learnt to love the seemly harmless teen with the bright eyes and intelligent mind like the brother Todd and Grayson would never be for him.

A beacon to strive for.

Thank god his father had the foresight to adopt Drake – no, Tim – into their family before his unfortunate ‘passing’, now Tim was his brother, not Todd’s or Grayson’s.

“I apologize, brother,” Damian shrugged. “But I do agree that if you left I would be… sad, and I cannot help you then.”

Tim blinked, torn by the news.

“I don’t want you to be sad, Dami,” Tim sighed. “But I can’t live at the Manor, I need a space of my own.”

“You can live with Grayson and Todd!” Damian chirped. “I would visit you there.”

Jason nodded while Dick beamed.

“But I want to be alone for a while!” Tim whined, stomping his tied foot. “And these two hardly leave me alone!”

“Traipsing the world made you hate us?” Dick asks, his eyes watering. “We love you Timmy.”

“I don’t hate you guys, I understand Dick had to stay in Gotham to be Batman and all.”

“And I did come after you,” Jason preens, smirking. “Give it up, Baby Bird, you will always have us.”

Tim slumped in his seat, pouting.

“One of these days you guys will want to live away from me, guys,” he sighs. “Will fall in love and form families. I would only be in the way if I stay so close.”

Dick and Jason scowl, their eyes darkening at the same time as Damian covers his eyes in disbelief.

“Dami, turn around,” Dick orders, his Batman-voice as good as Bruce’s.

“Huh?” Tim blinks, eyes wide but Jason is plunging his mouth with his tongue and Dick’s fingers are caressing his hair and his lips are nipping at the corner of his mouth and his cheeks will burst on fire because, really? All this time?

“There won’t be any Mrs. Grayson or a Mrs. Todd, Tim,” Jason explains patiently, his nose nuzzling Tim’s ear. “There will always be Mr. Drake, though, for us.”

“You guys…” Tim whispers, his lips bruised and trembling.

“Definitely,” Dick says, grabbing Tim’s lobe between his teeth.

“But I’m…” Tim tries, his eyes closing as he tries his best to contain a moan – Dami is still in the room, damn it, - and Jason’s talented fingers are caressing the nape of his neck.

“You are mine,” he whispers.

“And mine,” Dick purrs, his smirk wicked.

“Deal with it,” they both say in unison, going back to their gentle exploration of his skin and Tim…

… Tim is not sure he could ever be this happy.

“You guys are disgusting,” Damian snaps, his back still turned to them. “I will tell Father you are spoiling my brother.”

Dick and Jason growl at the new Robin.

Tim laughs. 


End file.
